thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Aktuelle Themen/@comment-25355127-20140902203705
Hallo, ich habe eine gute Zusammenfassung gefunden die viel über Nerungen und Änderungen usw. über Staffel 5 zeigt. Über Staffel 5 ist noch so gut wie nichts bekannt, das wird sich aber in den nächsten Folgen ändern, denn so wie auch in den Jahren zuvor werden nach und nach Informationen dazu vom AMC und den Darszellern verbreitet. Sicher ist dass die Möglichkeiten für die ersten Folgen enorm sind. Eben nicht so wie nach STaffel 3, wo wir zu beginn von Staffel 4 dann eine glückliche Truppe im Gefängnis sahen die sich gut organisiert hatte und erst ein Virus kommen musste um die Truppe dann stark zu verkleinern. Es schien alles irgendwie nur eingebaut worden zu sein um die Masse an Menschen dort zu verringern um dann zum Midseason Finale den Kampf mit dem Governor in Angriff zu nehmen... In Staffel 5 jedoch wird es ganz anders aussehen, denn fast alle von denen sind gefangen genommen worden, gefangen in Terminus, einer sehr gefährlichen Gruppe die mit Hinweisschildern an den Schienen Menschen zu sich locken udn auch durch Radio und Funkdurchsagungen so viele Menschen wie möglich zu sich locken, um sie dann in Container einzusperren... Einzig Tyreese, Carol und Baby Judith sind den "Terminiten" noch nicht zum Opfer gefallen und könnten das zünglein an der Waage sein wenn es um die Rettung von Rick und co. geht. Keiner ist im Finale von The Walking Dead Staffel 4 gestorben, jedoch dass auch alle die ersten Folgen von Staffel 5 überleben, ist doch recht unwahrscheinlich. Also heißt es wieder "Wer wird sterben" und vor allem wie kommen sie aus Terminus raus, sind es wirklich Kannibalen? Und was ist eigentlich mit Beth? Wurde sie von den Leuten aus terminus entführt oder doch von ganz anderen und werden wir sie überhaupt in Staffel 5 wieder sehen? Oder womöglich erst viel später in Staffel 6 oder 7? Es wäre ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal... Andrew J. West als wichtiger Darsteller in Staffel 5 Die erste Bestätigung eines neuen Charakters in Staffel 5 gab es schon vor dem Finale von Staffel 4 - Andrew J. West soll eine wichtige Rolle übernehmen und hat auch die Möglichkeit noch zur Hauptfigur befördert zu werden. Er wird in The Walking Dead den Namen Gareth tragen und ganz wichtig für den Verlauf von Staffel 5 sein... Wir halten Euch hier immer auf dem Laufenden welche Neuigkeiten es zu Staffel 5 gibt und noch schneller erfahrt Ihr alle Neuigkeiten auf unserer Facebook Seite. The Walking Dead Staffel 5 Liveticker - hier erfahrt Ihr alle Neuigkeiten 28.08.2014: 2 neue Teaser Trailer erschienen Die beiden Trailer zur neuen 5. Staffel von The walking Dead sind nur ein paar Sekunden lang und schüren dennoch die Vorfreude auf Oktober weiter. Wir hören Messer im Hintergrund und sehen Rick wie er gareth droht dass er ihn umbringen werde, wenn er seiner Familie auch nur ein Haar krümmt. Und mit Familie meint Rick ganz sicher nicht nur seinen Sohn. Im 2. Teaser sehen wir Tyreese, anscheinend alleine in einer Hütte und draußen sind wieder einige Zombies unterwegs als auf einmal hinter ihm irgend etwas oder jemand vorbei läuft. Und damit ist auch schon der 2. Teaser Trailer vorbei. Für Spannung ist also weiterhin gesorgt. Nur noch 47 Tage... 06.08.2014 - US Start von Staffel 5 am 12. Oktober 2014 und Deutschlandstart am 13. Oktober um 21 Uhr Wie auch schon die 2. Hälfte von Staffel 4, wird die jeweilige neueste Folge von Staffel 5 am Sonntag Abend in den USA ausgestrahlt und gleich am nächsten Tag, nicht einmal 24 Stunden nach der US Premiere läuft die Folge auch bei uns in Deutschland in der synchronisierten Fassung. los geht es am 13. Oktober um 21 Uhr auf Fox. Empfangbar zum Beispiel über Sky. 27.07.2014 - erster Trailer zu The walking Dead Staffel 5 Wuhuuuu... der erste Trailer zur 5. Staffel ist raus... und verspricht eine Wahnsinns Staffel. Rauch bzw. Gas, Menschen mit Gasmasken, eine Motorsäge, irgendjemand vor einem Tisch auf dem... ein Mensch liegt? Viel Geschrei, Schüsse und Tränen. Was uns der Trailer bereits über die neue Staffel verrät ist dass die Truppe um Rick oder zumindest einige von Ihnen aus Terminus entkommen, auch dass Rick seine Tochter wieder bekommt können wir kurz sehen. Sehr interessant ist zudem auch das Ende des Trailers - dort sehen wir Beth die anscheinend in einem Krankenhaus fest gehalten wird, von einer Frau in Polizeiuniform... aber seht selbt... 15.07.2014 - Daryl in Gefahr Viele berichte über das neueste Foto von Staffel 5 machen mehr draus als eigentlich zu sehen ist. Daryl gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl, sehr lädiert und blickt zu irgendwas irgendjemanden nach oben. heißt das nun auch automatisch das er stirbt? Nein, natürlich nicht. Das die Truppe um Rick dort aus Terminus nicht einfach so wieder raus kommt und erstmal einiges über sich ergehen lassen muss ist klar. Die Blessuren die wir an Daryl sehen können auch noch von seinem letzten Kampf in Staffel 4 Folge 16 stammen. Da hat er ganzschön was abgekriegt. Auf jeden Fall aber lässt dieses Bild die Spannung und Vorfreude auf Oktober enorm steigen :-) Übrigens hält Sky immernoch ein super Angebot parat: 3 Monate nichts zahlen. Holt ihr Euch jetzt also Sky, braucht ihr bis zum Start der 5. Staffel auf Fox nicht zahlen. 06.07.2014: Erster Teaser Trailer zur 5. Staffel Es gibt einen ersten kleinen Ausschnitt zur im Oktober startenden Staffel 5 von The Walking Dead. Dort sehen wir Carol, Tyreese und Baby Judith die im Wald auf eine Horde Zombies treffen. Das ist auch schon alles was wir zu sehen bekommen, steigert aber dennoch die Lust auf Oktober gleich wieder enorm. 01.07.2014: Crossover von The Walking Dead und dem Spin-Off? Die Neuigkeit vor einigen Monaten dass es ein Spin-Off zu the Walking Dead geben wird schlug ja schon hohe Wellen. Nun spricht auch Scott Gimple zum ersten mal über die Idee eines Crossovers. Man kennt es ja aus anderen Serien wie zum Beispiel "Buffy" und "Angel" - immer wiedr tauchen protagonisten aus der einen Serie in Folgen der anderen auf. genau das ist dann natürlich auch beim Spin-Off und der dann laufenden Staffel von the Walking Dead möglich. Wie und wann jedoch weiß noch keiner genau. Es ist eine interessante Idee und Möglichkeit aber man muss halt schauen ob sich solche Überschneidungen dann auch anbieten. Bis heute weiß schließlich noch keiner so wirklich wo und zu welcher zeit udn mit welcher Story das Spin-off aufwarten wird. Serienstart soll voraussichtlich 2015 sein, also in etwa mit beginn der 6. Staffel von The Walking Dead. 29.06.2014 - schnell beim Sky Angebot zuschlagen und fast bis zur Ausstrahlung von Staffel 5 nichts zahlen 3 Monate lang nichts zahlen! Dieses Sky Angebot gibt es nur noch bis morgen den 30.06.2014. 3 Monate Sky mit allen gewählten Paketen kostenlos, bedeutet bis Ende September nichts zahlen und im Oktober startet dann ja schon auf Fox die neue Staffel von The Walking Dead ;-). Vorher werden ganz sicher nochmal die letzten Staffel 1 bis 4 ausgestrahlt, die Ihr dank diesem Angebot also sogar komplett kostenlos über Fox sehen könnt. Sky - Jetzt bestellen! 23.06.2014 - ALLES nur Gerüchte um Staffel 5 Es vergeht ja kaum ein Tag an dem es nicht neue Gerüchte zur neuen Staffel von The Walking Dead gibt... doch ALL die Neuigkeiten sind nur Gerüchte und oftmals nur Hirngespinste. Gerade noch hieß ein Hauptcharakter würde sterben, kommen ein paar Tage später schon wieder er wurde weiterhin bei Dreharbeiten gesehen. Und auch all das was die Produzenten und Schauspieler erzählen, sind nur seeehr wage Andeutungen die alle mögliche bedeuten könnten. Also, nicht alles für bare Münze nehmen was so im Internet geschrieben steht ;-) 20.06.2014 - Gibt es ein Heilmittel gegen den Virus? Thematisiert wurde es ja schon ab und an und vor allem durch das neueste Mitglied welches in Staffel 4 hinzustoß - den Wissenschaftler Eugene, der selbst behauptet zu wissen was das Virus ist - ist es natürlich sehr gut möglich dass wir in Staffel 5 etwas mehr darüber erfahren. Wenn man von Heilmittel spricht, dann bedeutet dies natürlich nicht dass sich die Zombies wieder zurück verwandeln lassen, nein! Gemeint ist damit die Heilung der noch Lebenden, die dann nach ihrem Tode sich nicht in einen Virus verwandeln würden, sondern einfach nur Tod wären. 12.06.2014 - Kommt das Zombiebaby in Staffel 5 von The Walking Dead? Es wurde ja schon mehrfach angekündigt, jedoch wurde es bis heute noch nicht gezeigt - das Zombiebaby. Aber Wollen wir so etwas wirklich sehen? Gibt es nicht bestimmte Dinge die nicht gezeigt werden sollten? Greg Nicotero sieht es jedenfalls ähnlich und scheut sich noch ein wenig ein Zombiebaby in der Serie mit einzubauen. Was meint Ihr dazu? 11.06.2014 - The Walking Dead bis Staffel 12? Es ist eigentlich keine Neuigkeit aber da alle medien darüber berichten, auch hier nochmal die Info Der produzent David Alpert hat verkündet das die Macher von TWD schon recht genau wüssten was in Staffel 10, 11 oder 12 passieren wird. Es wurde uns also mal wieder bestätigt dass die Serie noch ziemlich lange laufen kann, wenn denn die Quoten mitspielen. Aber da brauchen wir uns derzeit noch keine Sorgen machen. 30.03.2014 - The Walking Dead Staffel 5 ab Oktober im deutschen Fernsehen auf Fox Wie zu erwarten war, läuft die 5. Staffel wieder keine 24 Stunden nach US Ausstrahlung im deutschen Pay TV auf Fox. Der genaue Start Termin steht aber noch nicht fest. 02.04.2014 - 3 Charaktere zu Hauptdarstellern in Staffel 5 befördert Gleich 3 uns mehr oder wenige bekannte Darsteller aus Staffel 4 wurden nun schon zu Hauptdarstellern in Staffel 5 befördert. Gareth (Andrew J. West): Das war natürlich nicht anders zu erwarten, scheint es doch so als sei Gareth der Anführer in Terminus und dass er somit eine ganze wichtige Rolle in Staffel 5 einnehmen wird ist klar Tara (Alanna Masterson): Bisher nicht so in Erscheinung getreten hätte sie auch ganz schnell Zombiefutter sein können, ohne dass sie jemand vermisst hätte. Nun wurde sie jedoch für die 5. Staffel auch zum Hauptcast befördert. Tara zeichnet sich durch ihr schlechtes Gewissen aus und würde für Glenn und co. alles tun um diesen zu helfen. Rosita (Christian Serratos): Sie wirkt ein wenig wie eine Milla Jovovich aus Resident Evil, jedoch so richtig in Aktion haben wir sie noch nicht gesehen und von ihr erfahren so gut wie gar nichts... Es wird interessant sein zu beobachten wie sich Rosita in Staffel 5 von The Walking Dead macht... 07.04.2014 - Beth wird in Staffel 5 wieder zu sehen sein Wir haben ja bereits spekuliert ob wir beth überhaupt in Staffel 5 wieder sehen werden, nun wurde jedoch von offizieller Seite bestätigt dass sie wieder zu sehen sein wird. Ist Terminus wirklich eine Kannibalenstadt? Robert Kirkman streut laut myheimat.de wieder Gerüchte dass Terminus anders ist als alle erwarten. Also doch keine Kannibalen? Oder will Robert Kirkman uns nur verwirren. Sicher scheint zu sein dass die Leute in Terminus wahrscheinlich schon von Anfang an in dieser Gemeinde zusammen sind. Rick und co. hingegen sind die "Leute von der Straße" die auch schon viele Menschen töten und im Stich lassen mussten um zu überleben... "Es ist möglich, dass unsere Leute die Bösen sind.“ 12.04.2014 - Neues zu Carl und Rick in Staffel 5 Carl ist nun langsam im Teenager Alter... und was das heißt wisst Ihr ja. Vielleicht entdeckt er in Staffel 5 neben all seinem Hass im Inneren auch die Liebe zu jemanden. In Staffel 3 wurden ja ganz zu Beginn schon mal Andeutungen gemacht dass er sich ein wenig für Beth interessierte, vielleicht findet er in Staffel 5 ja jemanden in seinem Alter. Die Chancen überhaupt ein Mädchen in seinem Alter zu treffen dass kein Zombie ist, ist natürlich gering aber irgendwo wird es die eine ganz bestimmt geben... aber erst einmal muss er es aus Terminus schaffen... und da kommen wir zu Rick - zum Ende von Staffel 4 zeigte er sich bereits von der dunkelsten Seite als er Joe die halsschlagader raus biß um vor allem seinen Sohn zu retten. Auch ganz zum Schluß in einer eigentlich aussichtslosen Situation in einem Container mitten in Terminus sahen wir schon einen anderen Rick - er war nicht vor Selbstzweifeln zerfressen weil er seinen Sohn dorthin und somit in riesige Gefahr gebracht hat, sondern sagte den Leuten aus Terminus den Kampf an "Sie wissen nicht mit wem Sie sich angelegt haben". Showrunner Scott Gimple verriet nun dass es für Rick keinen Grund mehr gibt seine dunkle Seite zu unterdrücken - sie war schon immer in ihm, jedoch wollte er sie nicht zeigen. Doch hat er dadurch auch immer wieder seinen Sohn und andere in Gefahr gebracht. Damit könnte nun in Staffel 5 Schluß sein. Die Frage wird zudem auch sein wann er Judith wieder sieht. Sobald er auch sie wieder bei sich hat, dieses kleine Baby das sich noch überhaupt nicht wehren kann, könnte ein weiterer Punkt sein ALLES zu tun um seine Familie zu beschützen... 18.04.2014 - Der Governor war ein zahmes Kätzchen dagegen Wie Comic-Autor Robert Kirkman verriet, erwartet uns ein weiterer Bösewicht, gegen den Der Governor nichts war... Dabei soll es sich um die Figur Negan handeln - er ist in den Comics der Anführer der Saviors, einer großen Gruppe überlebender bei denen Mord, Diebstahl und Vergewaltigung vorherrschen. Ob er bereits in Staffel 5 auftaucht oder erst in Staffel 6 wurde nicht verraten.ddddddddddddddd 21.04.2014 - Morgan wird wieder zu sehen sein Es ist noch nicht ganz klar wann - aber auch Morgan wird wieder in The Walking Dead zu sehen sein. Wer sich zurück erinnert, weiß dass Morgan derjenige war der Rick zu beginn der Serie das Leben rettete und auch in Staffel 3 wieder kurz zu sehen war, wo Rick und Carl sich Waffen besorgten. Laut Scott Gimple wird aber noch einige Zeit ins Land gehen bis wir ihn wieder sehen. Das kann also auch noch viel später als Staffel 5 sein... 21.04.2014 - Wie lange wird The Walking Dead noch laufen? Diese Frage scheint auch jedes Mal zwischen den Staffeln gestellt zu werden und jedes Mal bekommen wir eine ähnliche Antwort: Man denke dass TWD noch lange laufen werde... Jedoch sei man nach ca. 10 bis 12 Jahren an einem Punkt angekommen wo ein komplett neuer Cast an Bord sein werde als noch zu Beginn. Dies ist natürlich verständlich, da kaum ein Schauspieler sich länger binden lässt - zu einem aus Gehaltsgründen, zum anderen um neue Projekte zu starten. Zudem werden in einer Serie wie The Walking Dead die Charaktere immer den Serientod sterben... 21.04.2014 - Kein Zeitsprung in Staffel 5 Die Antwort auf die Frage ob es einen Zeitsprung zu Beginn von Staffel 5 geben wird ist verständlich. Schließlich gibt es einen riesen Cliffhänger am Ende von Staffel 4, da muss man genau dort natürlich wieder ansetzen. Wenn jedoch jüngere Charaktere wie Carl in einer Serie mitspielen, müsse es normalerweise irgendwann wieder einen Zeitsprung geben, sondt ist die Entwicklung der Person nur sehr schwer nachzuvollziehen, wenn in der Serie gerade einmal ein paar Wochen vergangen sind, in Wirklichkeit aber ein Jahr... 24.05.2014 - das erste Photo aus Staffel 5 zeigt Rick Nach langem warten hat AMC nun das erste Foto zur Staffel 5 veröffentlicht. Viele sind zwar enttäuscht, da es nur Rick zeigt wie er anscheinend beim Container nach draussen schaut aber letztendlich wollen wir ja auch nicht gespoilert werden und zudem verrät es mehr als man auf den ersten Blick vermutet: Wir sehen Rick mit in etwa gleicher Bartlänge wie in der letzten Folge von Staffel 4, auch das Blut in seinem Gesicht und an der Hand sind noch da. Zudem sieht es aus als wenn Rick einen Ausweg aus dem Container gefunden hat. Die Frage ist nun natürlich wie er und sein Team dort raus kommen. Noch immer ist die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit dass Carol und Tyreese die befreien. Eventuell sind sie vorsichtiger gewesen und haben Terminus erstmal ganz genau beobachtet und vielleicht sogar gesehen wie Rick und co. gefangen genommen wurde. Aber all das sind natürlich nur Theorien. Vielleicht erfahren wir mehr mit den nächsten Bildern die hoffentlich bald veröffentlicht werden... MR Tweet Kommentar schreiben Name (Pflichtfeld) E-Mail Homepage Betreff Benachrichtige mich über zukünftige Kommentare Aktualisieren Senden Abbrechen JComments Weitere Beiträge The Walking Dead Staffel 4 auf DVD jetzt vorbestellen (14995) (The Walking Dead Staffel 4) The Walking Dead Staffel 5 Liveticker - Start am 13.10. (6101) (The Walking Dead Staffel 5) The Walking Dead Staffel 3 (3157) (The Walking Dead Staffel 3) Im Vorspann von The Walking Dead gesehen (1884) (The Walking Dead) Fragen und Antworten zu The Walking Dead (1087) (The Walking Dead) Follow @marcel_rudolph Neueste Beiträge Sky Bundesliga Angebot inkl. Sky+ HD Festplattenreceiver Aktuelle Sky Angebote, 10 € Rabatt + Receiver gratis Sky bester pay TV Sender Deutschlands Weihnachtsfilme 2014 im TV - welche Filme laufen wann? Sky Online Angebot - 483 € bis 549 € sparen Aktuelle Sky Angebote Alle Sky Angebote in der Übersicht Isa's Shirts Impressum Einen Joomla Blog finden Sie auf Webgau.de